FV115: Test of Time
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Season One Special: During a sleep over Morgan, Tani, Kiara, Naomi & Triah are told the basic story of Jessie & James' childhood
1. Chapter 1

Test of Time  
Part One

**Episode Synopsis**  
During a sleep over Morgan, Tani, Kiara, Naomi & Triah are told the basic story of Jessie & James' childhood

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself

**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Firera

**Written**  
17th March 2001

**Episode Based In**  
December 2375 (mid season 6)

**The Bridge:**  
It was a normal day aboard Voyager. The Borg were attacking, if you call it attacking. Everyone was extremely bored.

_"We are the Borg, existence as you know it is over..."_

Tom and Harry fell asleep on their stations. Craig asked a girl at the back of the Bridge out on a date. Morgan & Tani had set up a Twister mat. Tuvok did a meditation. Kathryn & Chakotay had a conversation about the next Talent Night. Kiara & Naomi played truth or dare. Jessie & James planned their next prank on the Doctor.

_"You will be assi... hey don't sit their ignoring us!"_

"Oh shut up, it's the same thing every week," Morgan said as she placed her left foot on a red circle.

_"You will be assimilated."_

The viewscreen went off. The Bridge shook a little which made Tom & Harry wake up.

"Should I beam the torpedo into their ship again?" Tuvok asked.

"You know the drill," Kathryn muttered and she got back to her conversation with Chakotay.

A few seconds later the Borg ship was destroyed. Everyone was still bored so most of them just played Twister.

**The next night, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
The girls were having a sleepover. There was Jessie, Morgan, Triah, Kiara, Naomi & Tani. Jessie was wearing a Pokémon nightie with a Lickitung on it. Morgan was wearing pyjamas with a white and pink rabbit on. Triah had a Pikachu nightie on. Kiara had teletubbies on. Naomi had a Digimon Nightie on. Tani had Tweenie Pyjamas on.

Tani was painting blonde and pink streaks in Morgan's black hair. Kiara was sucking on a lolly as she set up Morgan's infamous Twister Mat. Jessie and Triah were skitting Naomi's Nightie.

"Naomi, Pokémon is god, Digimon is just a pathetic skit. Digimon aren't even cute," Jessie said.

"Give me at least one cute Pokémon," Naomi sulked.

"Pikachu, Marill.. Eevee," Jessie said.

"Raichu, Ekans, Lickitung, Charmander," Triah said.

"Ditto, Chikorita, Cyndaquil," Jessie said.

"Would you guys stop arguing, Pokémon is great, argument over," Morgan said.

"But.." Naomi muttered.

"How many DECENT soundtracks has Digimon got?" Triah asked.

"They've got a few and they're quite good actually, listen. Computer activate playlist Naomi 3," Naomi said. Something that couldn't be described as music started playing. Everyone but Naomi blocked their ears. It was the Digimon theme tune.

"Digimon, digital monsters," a horrible voice croaked.

"TURN IT OFF!" Tani yelled.

"Computer stop playback. Well, kids programs aren't suppose to have fifty million soundtracks," Naomi sulked.

"So, you're just saying that because Digimon's crap so you can't defend it," Jessie said.

"Yeah, here listen to this. Computer open playlist Triah Poké Alpha," Triah said. 'Pokémon World,' the enhanced longer version of one of the three Pokémon theme tunes started playing.

"Er guys, the mat is ready," Kiara said as she took her lolly out of her mouth.

"Great, we'll play twister as we listen to all twenty Pokémon Soundtracks," Tani said happily.

"This night is getting even better by the minute," Naomi said sarcastically.

**The Mess Hall:**  
James and Craig sat at a table near the viewport.

"Any ideas?" Craig asked.

"No," James muttered.

"Oh c'mon this is boring," Craig moaned.

"We could go and look for the girls, they've seem to have disappeared," James muttered.

Craig pulled out his PADD. "Okay, but Morgan & Tani are mine."

"That's not what I meant," James said.

"Then what did you mean?" Craig asked in a puzzled tone of voice.

"They're our friends, not our girlfriends Craig. If we find them we can go to the holodeck and play a few games or something," James said.

"Well I'm ready now if you are," Craig said.

"I just need to get something from my quarters, are you coming?" James asked. He stood up.

"Yeah sure," Craig replied.

**Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie, Morgan and Triah stopped playing Twister so they could dance to the next song, 'Vacation' by Vitamin C. Tani had been using Morgan's back to balance so she fell over.

Kiara opened one of the big bottles of Cherry Coke. Jessie heard the door open in the main part of her quarters. "Stay here guys, I'm just going in the next room," she muttered. She walked into the other room.

"Jessie, nice nightie," somebody said a deep voice. It was Craig, James smacked him across the head to shut him up.

"James, Craig, what are you doing here?" Jessie asked. James had to smack Craig on the head again to stop him staring at Jessie.

"Well it is my quarters and.. are you going to bed early or something?" James asked.

Jessie looked at what she was wearing and she looked back up at the guys. "Didn't you know that me and the girls are having a sleepover?"

"You mean all of the girls are in there, oh god I'm in there," Craig muttered. Another smack in the head was in order.

"But why here? I mean, a sleepover in OUR quarters and you didn't invite me," James said sounding a little upset.

"It's a girls sleepover," Jessie muttered.

"James passes doesn't he?" Craig asked. Another smack in the head quickly followed.

"C'mon Jess, can't you make an exception?" James asked.

"No. If you're not a girl you don't come in," Jessie replied.

"So where am I suppose to sleep if you wont even let me through the door?" James asked.

"Maybe you should sleep at Craig's. I'm sure he has a spare couch." Jessie said.

"Only girls are allowed in my quarters baby," Craig said an his deep voice. James and Jessie ignored him.

"If I promise to keep quiet in my room and not bother you, will you let me in?" James asked.

"What about me?" Craig asked.

"Go play in your Holo Date program," Jessie said.

"How did you.. er.. see ya!" Craig muttered and he ran away.

"Well?" James asked.

"You're such a little kid, do you know that?" Jessie muttered.

"Thanks, does that mean I can come in?" James asked.

"You were always allowed in, it's just he is a jerk and I didn't want him spoiling our night in," Jessie replied. She stepped out of the way of the door and she headed back to her room. "Oh and put something else on, you don't mix in with what the girls are wearing," Jessie said.

"What am I suppose to wear then?" James asked as headed to his own room.

"Anything silly, we're wearing Pokémon, Digimon, Teletubbies you get the idea," Jessie said. She walked back into her room.

"Hey, Jess, who was that?" Tani asked.

"James, I hope you guys don't mind about him joining us," Jessie replied.

"Tani wont mind," Morgan said.

"What does that mean?" Tani asked.

"Never mind," Morgan said.

**Five minutes later:**  
"What's taking that guy so long?" Tani asked.

"She can't wait to see her guy, right Triah," Morgan whispered. Triah laughed.

"What!" Tani questioned.

"Prepared for trouble?" a voice said. James came in dressed as a Pokémon character, a member of Team Rocket. He had a short white top on with a red R on the front, underneath the top was a longer black t-shirt. He was also wearing white greyish trousers and black boots.

"How convenient, you're dressed up like James from Team Rocket, except for one minor detail. You don't have blue hair," Morgan said.

"I'll fix that," James said. He went to the replicator and he put something on his head. He now had blue hair that went down to the bottom of his face. Everyone burst our laughing.

"Now you look like a hippy," Naomi said in between laughs.

"I think he looks cute," Tani said. Everyone stared at her, Morgan grinned. "In a funny way," Tani said quickly.

"Tani's got a boyfriend, Tani's got a boyfriend," Kiara chanted.

"Eeew, gross," Naomi exclaimed. Tani went red.

"What were we doing before James came?" Triah asked.

"Well we were trying to play Twister but some stupid song came on so you three started dancing," Naomi muttered. Jessie, Triah and Morgan smiled innocently.

The song 'Don't Say You Love Me' by M2M finished and the song 'Fun With The Funk' by Aaron Carter came on.

"C'mon James, you sing to this, you're a girly bloke," Morgan said.

"Huh? I thought this song was sung by a lass," Jessie said.

"Nope, a twelve year old lad. James get singing," Morgan replied.

"I don't know the words," James muttered. Tani stepped up.

"I'll sing," Tani said boldly.

"Just to impress your boyfriend, ey Tan?" Morgan said.

"No!" Tani exclaimed. She started singing along to the song.

"Too bad it isn't a love song, it'll be more appropriate to her and her boyfriend," Morgan said.

"Eeew, don't be sick," Jessie muttered.

"It started in the house, it went into the street, something, something," Tani sang. The chorus started.

"Oh god! Change the song please!" Naomi moaned.

"Oh fine, computer skip track," Jessie said. 'Double Trouble' came on. "Computer pause playback." Jessie ran out of the room.

**Five minutes later:**  
Jessie came back in with a similar outfit to James. The top she was wearing was smaller, she also wore a short greyish skirt with black boots that went up to her knees.

"Oh I see," everyone said.

"This'll be fun," James said.

"Huh?" Naomi muttered.

"Kiara, you can be Meowth," Jessie said.

"Kiara that's right!" Kiara said with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Computer continue.." Jessie said.

"Wait, you need a wig," Morgan said. Jessie ran to the replicator and she put a large red wig on her head, it went all the way down to her legs.

"Right, now I'm ready, computer continue playback," Jessie said. Everyone got into positions but Jessie, James and Kiara stood in front of the group. Naomi just started at them wondering what the hell they were doing.

_"This is the boos, and I'm sick of waiting, I want Pikachu and this time don't screw it up!" a deep voice said_.

The music started. "Prepare for trouble, make it double, prepare for trouble, make it double," everyone sang along with the chorus. Jessie and James started singing along with their Pokémon counterparts.

The writers appeared and they stole the spotlight, literally.

"Oh cool, lets do the motto," Firera said happily. Marill and Firera started singing along with Pokémon's Jessie and James, obviously not singing the same lines.

"To protect Voyager from devastation."

"To protect the crew from evil nations."

"To announce the evils of rabbits and love."

"To make our site a more popular one."

"Marill."

"Firera."

"Fifth Voyager blasts off at warp speed."

"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight."

"Raichu, that's right!" Luckily Tani and Morgan had set up a booby trap and it went off at that moment. That made a hole in the wall but as soon as the writers went through it, it sealed back up again.

"Fifth Voyager's blasting off again!" the writers yelled and they disappeared in a little flash of light.

The doorchime went off. James decided to answer the door. "Craig, weren't you going to your Holo Date program?" James asked.

"What? You can't prove a thing!" Craig stuttered.

"Oh c'mon Craig, you're my best friend, you..."

"I heard that!" Jessie's voice yelled.

"I meant I am your best friend, anyway everyone knows about that program ever since Chaotic Space," James said. Jessie walked up to the door.

"Hey, Jess, nice costume," Craig said in his usual tone. Right on cue, Tom walked past.

"Oooh, now you do look like Jesse James, er I mean Team Rocket," Tom sniggered.

"What did you say?" Jessie asked, clenching her fists.

"Uhoh," James muttered.

"Jesse James, what is the problem?" Tom replied.

"James, get me something sharp," Jessie growled.

"I think you should do it," Craig stuttered.

James picked up a mirror and he slowly gave it to Jessie. She smashed it against the table and she headed towards Tom. He ran for his life, she chased after him.

The girls quickly put their jackets and shoes on and they followed James and Craig who were chasing after Jessie and Tom.

James and Craig caught up but Tuvok had a tight grip on Jessie's arms.

"Let me go, you Dumbo!" Jessie screamed.

"Thanks, Tuvok, you're a saviour," Tom said.

"What is going on here, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

"That moron called us Jesse James and Jessie started chasing after him. He deserves anything he gets," James replied.

"Was he asking you, Ensign?" Tom asked. James shot him a horrible look.

"Get back to your quarters, Crewman. You as well Lieutenant, Ensign," Tuvok said. The girls caught up. "You as well." Jessie pulled herself out of Tuvok's grip.

"Oh well, that scruff isn't worth it anyway," Jessie muttered. Tom and Tuvok walked away.

"What happened? Did we miss anything?" Tani asked.

"Sadly, no. Dumbo ears interrupted her," James said.

"Why do you hate being called Jesse James, Jess?" Craig asked. She shot him an icy glare.

"Lots of kids used to call us that all the time," James said.

"Cool, did you two know each other when you were kids?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, we were four when we met," Jessie said.

"Is there going to be a flashback?" Naomi asked.

"Of course there will be, that's what this episode is about," Kiara said.

"Were you called that all the time?" Triah asked.

"Non stop. Jessie finally cracked when she was fifteen and I wasn't there to hold her back," James replied.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"That's a long story," Jessie said.

"Here it comes," Naomi muttered.

"It actually starts when we first started Infant School," James said. The television screen er I mean the area turned misty. The screen faded out.

**January** **2354** **(almost twenty two years** **previously)**  
**Shield Row Infant** **School, England:**  
Miss Turner's class was a riot as usual, twenty odd kids were running around screaming their heads off. It was their second day at the school so their shy period was over with quickly.

One girl with short black hair sat at a small table near the window trying to block out the noise.

Miss Turner, the young inexperienced teacher walked into the class room. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a red tank top. Using the file on her desk she banged on the blackboard to get the class's attention. All the kids rushed to their seats.

"Good morning 1TR," she said loudly.

"Good morning Miss Turner," the children said politely.

"I have another member of this class that you haven't met yet, I want you to be really nice to him. Does anybody volunteer to look after him for today?" Miss Turner asked. Nobody put their hands up. "I'll just have to volunteer somebody then," she said. She walked outside the class for a few seconds. She came back in and a tall young boy was following her. He had short blonde hair and he was trying to hide his face from the class.

"Class, I like you to meet James Taylor. Say hello children," Miss Turner said. A few kids waved and said hi. "Now, who should I volunteer," Miss Turner muttered as she looked around the class.

One table was filled with a group of chatty girls, another table was full of rude boys, one table had a group of boys and girls who didn't like each other, the last table was the small one near the window where the quiet girl sat on her own. Miss Turner kneeled down next to James who'd rather be somewhere else.

"Go and sit next to that girl near the window, she's on her own so it would be nice if you could keep each other company," Miss Turner whispered. James looked at the girl, she was staring out the window looking very bored and lonely. He made his way quickly through the other tables and he sat next to the girl. She hadn't noticed since she was still staring out of the window.

**Later:**  
It was break time. All of the kids were playing games and chasing each other around the playground. The field was still out of bounds when it was wet.

James and the girl stood beside each other and they still hadn't said a word to each other.

"So, er.. is this place good?" James asked quietly.

The girl jumped and she gave him a quick stare before she answered him. "No, it's boring, I hate everyone."

"Why?" James asked.

"They're all mean, the girls just laugh at me and the boys keep asking me out," the girl replied.

"Asking you out where?" James asked. The girl shrugged.

"They're just joking, they skit me behind my back," the girl said.

"Oh. So, what's your name?" James asked.

"Jessie," the girl replied. The bell went off, the school at last decided that an electric bell was better than an hand held one. "Ohno, it's assembly," Jessie muttered.

"What's an assembly?" James asked.

"I don't know, one girl said the headmaster just blabbers on for twenty minutes," Jessie replied.

"Sounds boring," James muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jessie said. All of the kids ran into the school, the bell stopped ringing.

**The Assembly Hall:**  
The hall was extremely small, it was in a twentieth century style, it obviously hadn't been redesigned since the late Twentieth century.

The older students sat nearer the back than the younger ones. The Infants sat right at the front, on the floor. Nothing much had changed. A tall man stood at the front.

"That's the headmaster, he's the decendy thingy of the headmaster that was in charge of this place four hundred years ago," Jessie whispered.

"He's very tall," James muttered. Miss Turner came over and she told them to be quiet.

"Welcome back students of Shield Row School. I hope you've had a good summer, this year we'll be working a lot harder than the last. Is that clear?" the man asked.

"Yes Mr Patterson," the students said. James started giggling.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"He just spat on that girl over there," James laughed quietly. Jessie joined in when the girl wiped the top of her head. Miss Turner walked up to the pair.

"Jessie, James, what's so funny?" she asked angrily. A lot of the students laughed very loudly.

"Be quiet!" Mr Patterson yelled.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Miss Turner asked. One older girl with short light hair stood up.

"Watch out everyone, Jesse James has come back from the dead," the girl laughed. Everyone laughed with her. One teacher stood up.

"DAWN! Sit down this instant!" he yelled. Another girl the same age yanked her down roughly.

"Keep your big mouth shut! That's my sister you're talking about," the girl said angrily.

"Dawn, Alison, go back to class. I'll see you both after school," the teacher said angrily. The two girls walked out of the hall while giving each other icy glares.

"You go back to class as well," Miss Turner said quietly. James and Jessie quickly left the hall while most of their class laughed at them.

**A week later:**  
Jessie wasn't in school so James was on his own. It was break time and he stood in his usual spot, near the school gates.

Three older girls walked up to him. Two of them were the ones he saw in assembly the previous week. The other girl had dark brown hair that was in a pony tail, she had tones of freckles on her face.

"Hi, you're Jessie's friend, aren't ya," one of the girls asked. She was the one that yelled at the girl who had skitted them. James nodded. The other girl he recognised kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said last week, it was only a joke," she said.

"Well, so you should be. Anyway I'm Alison, I'm Jessie's youngest big sister, if that makes any sense at all," the first girl said.

"You never make sense, Ali," the third girl said.

"Shut up. She's Jill, don't mind her, she's just loud," Alison said.

"I'm Dawn, I run the school's female football team," the second girl said.

"Shut up Dawn, he doesn't want to know what you do, isn't that right cutey," Jill said as she knelt down. James wished the bell would go off.

"Jill, you're scaring him," Alison said.

"Wouldn't you be if you saw that face," Dawn muttered. Jill whacked her hard on the head.

"Speak for yourself, fatty!" Jill exclaimed. A teacher walked up to the girls.

"Alison, Dawn, you were suppose to be on detention, get back into class now!" he said. The two girls groaned and they went back inside the school.

"Do you wanna come over mine, I've got my old toys in the cupboard somewhere, and my mum's making chips tonight," Jill asked. James nodded slowly. "Great, now I can tell my friends that I have a boyfriend," she giggled. Before he could say anything she ran into the school.

**The next day:**  
Jessie was in school but she still had a cold. James was late for school so she was on her own. Her sister was watching the class while Miss Turner did a job elsewhere.

"You'd never guess who my friend Jill had over her's last night. Be quiet you little brats!" Alison yelled. The kids quietened down.

"Who?" Jessie asked even though she didn't want to know.

"Your friend, James," Alison said.

"What? Why would he wanna go over hers?" Jessie asked.

"Beats me, she does this all the time," Alison said. James walked into the classroom. All the kids ignored him as they were playing with the teachers chalks. "OY! Get off those you little pipsqueaks!" Alison yelled. James came up to the table.

"Hi, James, did you have fun last night," Jessie said.

"No," James muttered.

"That's a cute little scarf, where did your mother get it from?" Alison asked.

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

"Aren't you gonna take it off, you're in class now," Jessie said.

"No, my mum told me to keep it on," James said.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, the teacher's not going to stand for that," Alison said. James handed the two a note. Alison read it. "But my mum says that Bronchitis is a disease that effects the inside of your neck," Alison said.

"Mum said I have to keep it on," James said. Alison stood up. She quickly took off the scarf. He had bruises all over his neck.

"Oh god! Did Jill do that to you?" Alison asked.

"No," James muttered.

"Then who?" Alison asked.

"Dad," James replied.

"Where do you live, I'm gonna kill him!" Alison grumbled.

"Ali, don't," Jessie said loudly. Miss Turner came into the room. She came over to the three.

"Thank you Alison, you wont mind staying and helping me out with the class?" Miss Turner asked.

"Gladly," Alison replied.

"Oh my god! James, what did you do to your neck?" Miss Turner asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then what happened?" Miss Turner asked. Jill and Dawn knocked on the classroom door. They walked straight in. "What?"

"Do you need anymore help?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, as you've probably noticed, I need my door handle fixed, you wouldn't mind?" Miss Turner asked.

"No problem," Jill said. They both walked out of the door. Miss Turner turned back.

"Well, what happened?" Miss Turner asked.

"My dad says that pain will help toughen me up, so he hits me," James replied.

"You what?" Miss Turner said in disbelief.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Alison grumbled and she started to storm out of the classroom.

"Alison, come back here!" Miss Turner yelled. Alison turned back around. "I'll take you to First Aid," Miss Turner said.

"No, dad will find out if you do that," James said quickly.

"Not if you stay over ours tonight," Alison said.

"That's a great idea, you can contact your mum and tell her you're staying over my place for a few days," Jessie said.

"Is you're mum or dad in when you get home from school?" Alison asked.

"Mum is," James replied.

"Great, contact your mum after school and tell her you're staying at my place for a few days," Jessie said.

"Yeah, and during that time, your dad will have run into me," Alison said angrily.

"There is no need for violence, Alison. He could get arrested for child abuse anyway," Miss Turner said.

"Dad'll kill me when he finds out," James said.

"No he wont, he'll have to get past me first," Alison said.

"Come on, lets get you to First Aid. Alison, ask Dawn to watch the class while we're gone, after you've done that come to the First Aid room," Miss Turner said.

She, Jessie and James left the room. Alison quickly followed after she told Dawn to watch the class.

**Five** **minutes later: the First Aid Room:**  
Miss Turner told James to sit down on the small bed. Alison rushed into the room and she stood near Jessie.

"We're gonna need you to remove you jumper, the neck of it is blocking a few bruises on your neck," Miss Turner said.

"No," James said.

"Oh for crying out loud, what are you hiding this time?" Alison asked.

The girls stared at him. He groaned and he took his jumper off slowly. "I knew it, that creep did more than hit you, didn't he?" Alison said. He had dozens of scratches and bruises on his arms too.

"He didn't do that," James said.

"It wasn't Jill was it?" Alison asked. James nodded. Alison stormed out of the room before Miss Turner could stop her.

"I wouldn't bother miss, she hardly ever fights," Jessie lied.

**A few** **minutes later:**  
Alison walked back into the room with a grin on her face. "Oh miss, you've got another patient," she said happily. Dawn pushed Jill into the room, she had a black eye and a punch mark on her cheek.

"I thought you said she didn't fight," Miss Turner said.

"I lied, Jill deserved it," Jessie said.

"Alison, Jill, you're both on detention. Inflicting pain on others is wrong, you both should acknowledge that," Miss Turner said.

Dawn, Alison & Jill walked out of the room. Miss Turner gave James a note. "Give this to your mother, then go straight to Jessie's, tell her not to show your father the note," Miss Turner said.

**One** **year later, Tanfield Lea:**  
Jessie and James waited outside Alison's school waiting for her to come out. Alison had switched schools that year since she was in the seniors. The school bell went off. Alison and a group of girls walked up to them.

"Hi Jess, Jimmy," Alison said happily. She waved at the other girls as they started to walk in the opposite direction, Burnopfield way. James, Jessie and Alison headed back to Shield Row which was just a few kilometres up the hill.

When they got to Jessie's house they saw a Shuttle Craft outside. They rushed to the house. Jessie and Alison's mother was talking to two Starfleet Officers wearing yellow uniforms.

"Mum, what's going on here?" Alison asked.

"It's about time you got here, the Starfleet Officers wish to speak with James," Jessie's mum said.

**Later:**  
Jessie and Alison were waiting in the Living Room. James walked out of the dining room followed by the Starfleet Officers. He looked like he'd been crying.

"What's up?" Alison asked.

"My dad, he was in a shuttle crash, this morning, he's dying," James muttered.

"What? How?" Jessie asked.

"He was taking a Shuttle Test, another shuttle collided with him," one officer said.

"James will have to goto Dryburn Hospital, his father wants to see him," the second officer said.

"I'm going too," Jessie said.

"Me too," Alison said.

"I understand that Mr Taylor has been accused of child abuse just under a year ago," the first officer said.

"That's right," Alison said.

"Then we'll stay with the child at all times while he's in the hospital," the second officer said.

"If he's dying, I doubt he could do anything, especially when I'm around," Alison said.

"You never know," the second officer said.

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
Alison and Jessie were asked to stay outside the room by the Doctor. James had been ten minutes already. The door opened and James stepped out. He was still crying.

"He's.. dead," James said. Even Alison looked upset. The Doctor walked out.

"There was nothing more I could do for him," the Doctor said.

"How's your mum?" Alison asked.

"She's still in there, she's not doing too well," James replied. He couldn't stop crying, Jessie walked up to him and she hugged him.

**December** **2363** **(twelve years before present)**  
**Tanfield Comprehensive:**  
"You're what?" Jessie asked loudly right in the middle of the dinner hall. A few people stared at her but she didn't care.

"I have to, my step dad's rich and a doctor, he wants me and my mum to move in with him. He told me that he'll pay for a tutor," James said.

"But, you're my only friend, what am I suppose to do without you?" Jessie asked.

"You'll probably do a lot better without me," James replied.

"Don't be an idiot. It's your life, why don't you just tell your step dad you're happy where you are now?" Jessie asked.

"I've tried, he wont listen, I'm sorry but I have to go," James said.

"But, where are you moving too?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, somewhere in Manchester," James replied.

"Then how will we stay friends if we can't see each other anymore?" Jessie asked.

"You can still see me, it's not that far away," James said.

"Mum can't afford to carry me backwards and forwards from Manchester to Shield Row, and I doubt your step dad will take me," Jessie said.

"You're right about that. Don't worry, I'll find a way to come back as often as I can," James said.

"How often is that?" Jessie asked.

"No idea," James replied.

**The following afternoon:**  
The teacher dismissed the class from the science lab. James and Jessie reached the school gate.

Lots of teenagers ran through the gate since the usual was happening, a fight had broken out. As the crowd grew larger, two teachers ran over to the group to break it up.

"Well, if you need to contact me, use this frequency," James said as he handed her a PADD. She took it off him and she looked at it.

A shuttle landed near the gates, James' step dad, John, stepped out of the shuttle.

"I gotta go," James muttered. He started to walk towards the shuttle but Jessie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Is this your way of saying goodbye?" she asked angrily. He stared at her for a few seconds and then he hugged her.

"Come on, lets go," John said. James walked into the shuttle, John followed him inside. The doors closed and the shuttle started to take off.

Alison rushed past a crowd of kids, and she stopped near Jessie.

"Hi, Jess, sorry I'm late.. what's going on?" Alison asked. Jessie hugged her sister. "What's wrong?" she muttered. All she heard was a mumbled answer.

"My only friend in the world is gone," she mumbled.

"What? Where did he go?" Alison asked.

"His step dad took him away, I'll probably never see him again," Jessie replied.

"I'm sure you will. Come on, lets get you home," Alison said.

**May 2367 (three** **years later, nine years before present)**  
**Tanfield Comprehensive:**  
Jessie was forced to sit with a group of girls in her class since there were no tables left. She just sat down and ignored their conversation. A girl that had just recently joined her class sat next to her.

"Are you that girl from Shield Row who was called Jesse James?" she asked.

"Go away, I don't want to remember anything from that time," Jessie muttered.

"So what can I call you then?" the girl asked. Jessie turned her back on the girl. "Well I'm Chloe, don't you remember, I was in your class in Infants School?"

"Yes and I don't care," Jessie muttered.

"God, is she always this quiet?" Chloe asked. All the girls nodded. "So what happened to your boyfriend, James?"

"What did you say?" Jessie snapped.

"I said, where's James, you know that little gay geek you used to hang out with," Chloe asked.

Jessie pushed Chloe off her own chair. Everyone in the hall saw, so they laughed at her.

"Keep your big mouth shut or you'll regret it soon enough," Jessie grumbled. Everyone turned around to watch, luckily no teachers were in the hall.

Chloe stood up, "what are you gonna do, set your big sister on me like you did with that Jill lass." The girls at the table laughed loudly. Jessie pushed her again, she nearly fell over another chair. "Is that the best you can do, Jesse James?" Chloe sniggered.

"That's it, you're gonna die," Jessie muttered and she picked up her own knife. She stabbed Chloe right in the stomach.

"Hey, you b!" Chloe screamed. The girls at the table stood up.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the whole hall chanted.

Chloe tried to push Jessie but she pushed her instead, right into a teacher. Both of them fell onto a table. Jessie was about to storm out of the hall but the other girls blocked her path. Jessie picked up a chair and she threw it at the girls. A few of them fell over. One teacher grabbed Jessie's arm but she pushed him away. She stormed out of the hall.

She stormed straight into three teachers. They stopped her from going anywhere. Her form tutor stormed up to her. He was the one she pushed out of the way before.

"Jessie! What in hell do you think you're doing!" the teacher yelled.

"Shove it! Keep your big nose out of it!" Jessie yelled back.

"Get to the headmaster's office now!" the teacher yelled. Jessie broke out of the teachers' grip and she stormed through the first door on the right. The slam could of been heard in Manchester.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Do you think that Jessie stabbing somebody with a knife, or throwing chairs at people, pushing teachers around is unbelievable, think again, Togepi has actually done some of those things.**


	2. Chapter 2

Test of Time  
Part Two

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself  
?? as Susy Taylor  
?? as John Stuart

**The Headmaster's Office:**  
Jessie sat in front of the table, staring out of the window. The head master sat down at his desk.

"I've just spoken with Mr Clements. He told me that you pushed Chloe Johnston off her chair, stabbed her with a fork and then pushed her against him. Then you threw a chair at some girls in your class and pushed Mr Clements away when he tried to stop you. And then you insulted him. I'm disappointed Jessie, you have a good record of good behaviour. What made you do it?" the headmaster said.

_"But Firera, wasn't it a knife?" Marill's voice asked._

_"Shut it! I slipped, won't you let it go?" Firera's voice yelled angrily._

_"You suck, Firera!" Raichu's voice exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for Clive, that mistake would be still un noticed," Marill's voice said._

_"But the mistake is still there, Marill, shouldn't we change it?" Raichu's voice asked._

_"Why bother. Clive told us about the mistake in the Message Board. People know about it now, so what's the point?" Marill's voice asked._

_"Good point. Okay then, lets continue the story," Raichu's voice said._

"Typical isn't it," Jessie muttered.

"What is?" the headmaster asked.

"Ever since Infants, James and I have been insulted, he was beaten up, and when I get my own back, I'm the one who gets told off," Jessie muttered.

"Nobody has ever reported this, why didn't you?" the headmaster asked.

"Ever heard of grassers?" Jessie asked. "Anyway, my sister always defended me if he didn't."

"Jessie, do you realise that what you've done will cause you to be expelled from this school, permanently?" the headmaster asked.

"So, at least I'll get away from those b," Jessie said.

"Watch your language," the headmaster said.

"I can't see it so how can I watch it?" Jessie asked.

The headmaster stood up and he left the room. A few minutes later he came back in.

"I've just contacted your mother and I've told her what happened. She wasn't too happy about it," the headmaster said.

"Oh great, do you realise what you've done? My sister got thrown out of the house because she got expelled by you and now the same thing is going to happen to me," Jessie said.

"Have you got any other relatives?" the headmaster asked.

"No, why should you care," Jessie muttered.

"I do care. I knew what happened to Allison when she was your age. I don't want that to happen to you. So, have you got anywhere to go?" the headmaster asked.

"Manchester," Jessie muttered.

"Why Manchester?" the headmaster asked.

"My only friend lives there, I want to go and see him. I haven't been able to contact him since mid 2374," Jessie said.

"I understand, I'll take you there if you want," the headmaster said.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Jessie asked.

"I was treated the same way as you when I was in school. I got close to losing my temper just like you did ten minutes ago. Just tell me where to go and I'll take you there," the headmaster said.

**Manchester, Salford:**  
The headmaster's shuttle landed in the town centre.

"Do you have any idea where he lives?" the headmaster asked.

"No, I just know he lives in Salford. The last time I spoke with him he said he always gotten lost in this place," Jessie said.

"What's his father's surname?" the headmaster asked.

"I have no idea, I would know if James' mother actually used his surname," Jessie said.

"His mothers?" the headmaster asked.

"Taylor," Jessie replied. The headmaster fiddled with his console.

"The computer has no idea where he lives, what are we going to do now?" the headmaster asked.

"Search the city, I hope you don't mind," Jessie muttered.

"No, of course not," the headmaster replied.

**The Trafford Centre, two** **hours later:**  
The shuttle landed near the old shopping centre. Jessie stepped out of the shuttle.

"Why are we stopping here?" the headmaster asked.

"James was always dragged out shopping every night, his mother loved old but posh shopping centres, that's why she used to go to the Metro Centre all the time," Jessie said.

An hour later Jessie walked out of the shopping centre and headed back to the shuttle.

"I take it you didn't see him," the headmaster said. Jessie shook her head. "Never mind, we'll try tomorrow," the headmaster said. They both stopped when they heard a familiar voice near by.

"Oh mum, how many times do we have to come here, I know this place off by heart," the voice moaned.

"Be quiet, you have to admit it's fun, especially when we've got money," a woman's voice said.

Jessie turned around. James was being dragged by his mother Susy, they were heading for the shopping centre. She ran to the pair, she tapped James on the shoulder. He turned around and he was immediately being hugged by Jessie.

"James, what's going on?" his mother asked. Jessie stopped hugging James as the headmaster walked up to the group. John caught up with the pair.

"Jess, what are you doing here, I thought you were in Stanley," James asked.

"I got kicked out of the house, and what kind of hello is that?" Jessie asked.

"What kind of hello was that, you gave me a fright of a lifetime. One second I'm being dragged into the Trafford, the next I'm being hugged by a girl," James said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just happy to see you," Jessie said.

"So, how long are you going to be in Manchester?" James asked.

"Probably for a long time, I'll need to find an apartment somewhere," Jessie replied.

"Why don't you stay with us, there's plenty of room, isn't that right?" John said. Susy frowned.

"Well, I'd better get back to the school, good luck Jessie," the headmaster said and he went back to his shuttle.

"Thanks," Jessie said. The shuttle took off.

"John, we don't have enough room in the house, we only have two bedrooms," Susy said.

"Yes, two extremely large bedrooms, I'm sure she wont mind staying in the same room," John said. Susy sulked. The shuttle landed again. The headmaster came back out with Jessie's bags.

"You forgot something," he said and he went back into the shuttle. It took off.

"He's strange," John muttered.

"That's the headmaster, he felt sorry for me so he dropped me off here," Jessie said.

"Why here," Susy moaned.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Well, James, do you know any good apartments?" Jessie asked.

"I told you, you can stay at ours," John said.

"Oh c'mon Jess," James said.

"Oh, okay," Jessie muttered.

"I've got a friend again," James said.

"You didn't make anymore friends either, I take it," Jessie asked.

"Nope, I spend most of my time in the house, I still get lost," James said. John laughed.

"Oh well, lets go on a shopping spree, then we'll go home," John said.

"We do that every night," James moaned.

"Cos it's fun," Susy said. She started dragging James with her again. John and Jessie followed not far behind.

**June 2368** **(one** **year later):**  
"Do you understand why you have to pass on my family line?" John asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening, what were you saying?" James asked. Jessie laughed. They were both playing on a computer game. John paused the game.

"Oh, I was playing that!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" James asked.

"This is important, you have to listen to me," John said.

"Why is it so important to pass on your family line, I'm not your proper son," James said.

"Not the point, I don't have a son of my own. You're as close as I can get with a son," John said.

"Carry on your own family line, I'll play a game," James said and he unpaused the game.

"That extra life is mine," Jessie said.

"Fine, as long as I can have the next one," James said. John paused the game again.

"Hey!" Jessie moaned.

"James, listen to me. You have to marry another girl to pass on the family line," John said.

"No!" James snapped.

"Yes!" John yelled.

"No! My life, leave me alone!" James yelled back.

"Yes! My family line!" John yelled.

"No! Your family line, go away!" James yelled.

"Yes! You have too!" John yelled.

"Now, children, stop fighting," Jessie muttered.

"But he's being mean," James muttered.

"And he's being disrespectful," John said.

"I don't see why James has to marry, it's his decision isn't it?" Jessie asked.

"It is," James said.

"That maybe so, but my family line is at stake," John said.

"Well I may get married someday, but that's my choice not yours," James said.

"Sorry, but it's too late, you're getting engaged to Dannielle tomorrow," John said.

"No!" James grumbled.

"Yes!" John exclaimed.

"Who's Dannielle?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I don't know anybody called Dannielle," James said.

"She's the only daughter of the Annet family," John said.

"I'm not getting married to a girl I don't know, she's probably a snobby cow," James said.

"Too true," Jessie muttered.

"Don't say that about your future wife," John said.

"I'm not getting married to her!" James yelled.

"You're getting married to her because your mother wants you to, and that's final," John said.

"But I thought you wanted me to get married," James said.

"I do, I agree with you, it is your decision, but your mum doesn't seem to care. She says the girl is very nice," John said.

"So she's already met her," James asked.

"No, she spoke with her mother the other day," John said.

"Oh this is just great," James moaned. John left the room. "Jess, what should I do?"

"I don't know, throw a tantrum when you meet her. Show your parents up," Jessie said.

"Good idea, but that wont change my mum's mind," James moaned.

"I tell you what, to cheer you up, we'll go to this pub I know about tomorrow night," Jessie said.

"Jess, I don't drink," James said.

"And you are, how old?" Jessie asked.

"Nearly nineteen," James replied.

"You've got very strange parents. Just tell them that I'm taking you to the cinema or out shopping," Jessie said.

"Mum'll know if we aren't shopping, remember. She goes to the Trafford every night," James said.

"Fine, just tell them you're going to the cinema with me," Jessie said.

"I'll try. So, how far were we in the game?" James asked. Jessie grinned and she unpaused the game.

**The next day:**  
"I'm not having that other girl here when Dannielle arrives," Susy said.

"Why not, she is his friend after all," John asked.

"Dannielle's mum will not know that and secondly, Jessie's a bad example to James, I don't want her around," Susy said.

"Will it be okay if she waited near the balcony, at least she'll be able to see," John said.

"This isn't a show, John, but okay," Susy said. James and Jessie walked downstairs.

"Jessie, please wait upstairs, near the balcony. James' mother doesn't want you around," John said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"She thinks that Dannielle's mother might think of you the wrong way," John said.

"Oh fine," Jessie muttered and she walked back upstairs.

"So, mum, if I don't like her, I don't have to get married to her right?" James asked.

"No, you'll still get married to her," Susy replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," James moaned.

"Tough," Susy said. There was a knock on the door. Susy answered it. Everyone nearly had a heart failure. Dannielle walked in and she looked exactly like Jessie.

"Maybe this wont be as bad as you think, huh, James," John muttered.

"Please pinch me, I must be dreaming," James muttered. Dannielle's mother walked in.

"Is there a problem, Susy?" Dannielle's mother asked.

"I think so," Susy replied. Jessie ran downstairs.

"What kind of sick joke is this!" Jessie yelled.

"Huh? It can't be," Dannielle's mother muttered.

"That's the problem," John said.

"How come she looks exactly like me and why is she here? Is she James' girlfriend?" Dannielle asked.

"Huh? The cheek of it!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Did you adopt her or something?" Dannielle's mother asked.

"It sometimes seems that way," Susy muttered.

"No, she's just living here because she's got nowhere else to go," John said.

"It's just, she must be Dannielle's twin sister, I put her up for adoption because I couldn't handle twins. I think she was a baby when I put her in the children's home," Dannielle's mum said.

"Ohno. Kill me, I think she's right," Jessie said.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"I was adopted when I was three," Jessie muttered.

"You mean your fiancee is your best friend's twin sister. Now that's confusing," John said.

"She's not my fiancee cos I'm not getting married, I'm leaving!" James yelled and he stormed out of the room. Jessie and John went after him.

"I'm sorry, he's just nervous, maybe another time," Susy said.

"Yes, of course," Dannielle's mum said. She and Dannielle left the house.

**James' room:**  
"You showed us up, how could you do it?" Susy asked angrily.

"You shouldn't of planned my own life, it's my choice whether I want to get married or not," James said.

"How is this family suppose to be carried on with such a stubborn son," Susy moaned.

"It's my life, so leave me alone!" James snapped. Susy stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry, she'll cool down," John said.

"Why is she acting like this, I don't want to get married to that girl. Plus she looks too much like Jessie, and it'll be very confusing to have to live with twins," James said.

"Yeah, and she does look like a posh snob," Jessie said.

"She looks exactly like you," James said.

"You can tell by what she wears, only posh snobs wear stuff like that," Jessie said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll try to talk some sense into her when we go out tonight," John said.

"That reminds me, Jessie and I are going to the cinema tonight," James said.

"Oh really, what are you going to see?" John asked.

"I don't know," James muttered.

"James, you don't have to lie to me, you can go where ever you want," John said.

"Thanks," James said.

**That night:**  
It was 1am. James' parents were in the living room. "What are we waiting for exactly?" John asked.

"I really don't trust that girl, she's probably taken him out to the pub, or a club," Susy replied.

"So, he's nearly nineteen, he can do what he wants," John said.

"Not as long as he lives here," Susy said. The main door opened and the pair walked into the house. Susy ran towards the door and she spied on them.

"That was fun, we'll have to do that again sometime," Jessie said, sounding a little drunk.

"Yeah, why don't we play a game on the computer," James said, also sounding drunk.

"I told you," Susy whispered.

"I told you," John imitated.

"What was that?" Susy asked.

"Nothing," John muttered.

"You know, that Dannielle lass dresses like an absolute tart. I'm so glad I was adopted," Jessie said.

"Speaking of tarts, I fancy something to eat," James said.

"Strawberry tarts are nice, have you got any?" Jessie said.

"I don't know. I would go to the kitchen but I can't be bothered," James said.

"I'm going out there," Susy said.

"Why?" John asked but it was too late, she had left the room.

"James! What have I told you? You're drunk!" Susy yelled.

"Drunk, Mrs Taylor. No, of course not," Jessie said.

"Absolutely not, mum," James said, shaking his head.

"Who fancies a kebab?" Susy asked.

"Oooh, me!" they both said quickly.

"Oh, she tricked us," Jessie muttered. James collapsed. Jessie laughed, pointing her finger at him. "It must of been that popcorn we had at the cinema. I told him not to have seconds." She fell asleep on Susy's shoulder.

"I'm very mad," Susy muttered. John laughed at her. "She's going," she said loudly.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Before she moved in, James wasn't this bad. I want her out of this house tomorrow," Susy snapped.

"But you can't, she doesn't have anywhere to go," John said.

"She can live in a cardboard box for all I care," Susy said and she stormed off, making Jessie almost fall over. She woke up.

"She's a mean big poo poo head," Jessie muttered.

"I heard that!" Susy yelled.

"You've got that right. I'm sorry Jessie, here take this money, you can buy an apartment somewhere with this," John said.

"Cool, my own room. I'll give you my address when I've got it, tell James I'll pop by tomorrow," Jessie said and she stumbled upstairs to pack her bags.

"But, Jessie," John muttered. She had closed the bedroom door.

**The next morning:**  
"You did what!" James snapped, almost cringing at the sound of his own voice.

"I chucked her out, I'm sure she'll be happier in a cardboard box," Susy replied.

"Sorry Susy, I gave her money, she'll be able to buy an apartment. She said she'll pop by later," John said.

"She's not coming anywhere near this house. As soon as I see her on the video cameras I'll chuck her out," Susy said.

"But she's my friend, you cant do that!" James yelled.

"You should of thought about that before you decided to lie to me," Susy said. She walked out of his room.

"I'm sorry, James," John said.

**January**** 23****70****two**** years later, several months before ****Caretaker**  
John knocked on James' door. He walked into the room to find him staring out of the window.

"James, what are you doing inside, you should be out with your friends," John said.

"I've told you this loads of times, I just want my best friend back," James muttered.

"I'm sure if your mother was still alive I'm sure she would apologise," John said.

"No she wouldn't," James said.

"It doesn't matter anyway because I know where your friend is," John said. James walked over to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"My friend that works in the Marquis said that he saw her on a ship patrolling the Bad Lands. He's offered us a place, if you're interested," John said.

"But don't the Marquis kill Cardassians?" James asked.

"Not..," John replied.

"I'm in, I'd do anything to see my friend again," James interrupted him.

"Great, get your things packed. We're leaving tomorrow, that Marquis ship is due to be stopping at a planet in the Goloran System," John said.

_"How long is this story going to take? I thought it was just going to be a story about why James wasn't at school to stop you from attacking people in your class?" Naomi's voice asked._

_"It is, just one thing leads to another, if you know what I mean," Jessie's voice said._

_"Why are we in Italics?" Morgan asked._

**Back on Voyager, December 2375:**  
"That's better," Morgan said.

"Thank god that story is finished," Naomi muttered.

"Yeah, I was going to sleep," Kiara said.

"Kids," everyone muttered

"That story was great," Triah said.

"By the way how did we get back to your quarters?" Tani asked.

"We moved when the story was going on," James said.

"Oh yeah," Tani muttered.

"So what happened when you joined the Marquis?" Craig asked.

"I found Jessie working at a Engineering station so I managed to work with her," James said.

"Then less than a year later we got trapped in the Delta Quadrant. Well the rest you know," Jessie said.

"More like the rest we know, most of them weren't around at the beginning," James said.

"Whatever," Jessie muttered.

"You know, we never got to finish our game of Twister," Morgan said.

**Ten**** minutes later:**  
"Oh crap!" Triah cried as she fell over.

"And Triah's out of there," Tani said.

"Wow I love this game, I get to be so close to the girls," Craig said.

"And Craig's out of there," Tani said.

"But I didn't fall," Craig moaned.

"I know, you just opened your big gob," Tani said. Craig untangled himself from Morgan and Tani. Morgan fell over when he climbed out.

"Tani, you knew that would happen if you got rid of Craig," Morgan moaned.

"And Morgan's out of there," Tani said. There was only Tani, James and Jessie left in the match. Suddenly 'Double Trouble' came back on. James and Jessie jumped out of the match, Tani grinned.

"I wiiiinnn!" she squealed as she fell to the ground.

"And Tani's out of there," Morgan said.

"Well, nobody won," Naomi muttered.

"Shhhh! The song's on," Jessie and James said. Everyone started singing to the chorus of the song.

"Ohno, not again," Naomi muttered.

**THE END**


End file.
